


Poking Fun

by aam5ever



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Little bit of frustrated Barry, M/M, Sexual Tension, just tension in general it's great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You ever have that one annoying friend that you'll do anything to get them to shut up? Well, that's Ross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poking Fun

“Ross, if you don't fuckin’-”

“If I don't what?” A shit-eating grin infested the Australian man’s face. “If I don't fucking what?” After a few beats of silent annoyance from Barry, he continued with, “Y’know Bar, you should really finish your thoughts when you say them.”

The two were on the couch, showing no mercy to the residents of Undertale. Undyne’s spears came flying from left to right to backwards, Barry trying his best to keep focus. If only it wasn't for this unrelenting. poking. in. his. side-

“Ross I’m gonna murder you next.” That stream of thought poured out of his mouth as soon as it came to mind. Barry wasn't usually one for bodily harm, but the things he’d do to Ross right now was unfathomable. That, and not exactly safe that for work; take that as you will. 

In turn, Ross continued to consistently poke Barry. His hip, his arm, his stomach, nothing was safe if it was on Barry’s left. Truly, it was remarkable to see Barry whittling down his enemy’s health while Ross bothered every fiber of his being. “Is this an issue, Barry?” He asked teasingly. “I think this is helping, actually. Look at how well you’re doing! Holy shit, Barry. This earns you more poking!” The sadistic bastard sounded so delighted to jab at him more. 

Is this what insanity felt like? Was it the heat in the room, the heat of the battle, or the heat of annoyance that was making Barry so bothered? This was a terrible combination. There was no telling when he was going to lose his cool. “Good God, Ross.” All he could do was sigh and try to push Ross’ hand away as he attempted to time the slow attacks correctly. Trying to multitask docked his character way more health than he anticipated. “Fuck!” His curse came out bitten and sharp. This boss was something, alright.

“I believe in you, Barry.” Ross said in between his chuckling and incessant pokes. Twinges of frustration flashed across his friend’s features as the red heart on screen did its best to dodge relentless spears. 

Out of nowhere, a new pattern of fighting on screen threw Barry off. He barely had time to dodge before his heart broke into pieces, and the Game Over theme played. 

Ross’ hand was grabbed immediately. The grip was tight, but didn't exactly hurt. The look in Barry’s eyes was pure, and somewhat primal. “Stop that, would you?” He said loudly, obviously trying to not yell. He was somewhat at the mercy of Barry’s hand wrapped around his wrist, and the commanding but pleading request he had.

Still, something inside Ross screamed for him to push this guy. It may not be the best idea, but it sure was an entertaining one. After a few silent moments, Ross smirked. “What’ll you do if I don't?”

Barry didn't expect that, not in the slightest. There was still warmth overtaking his senses, and thoughts kept far from the surface of his mind swimming out to new ground. It was all those factors working together like a sick little band of “Let’s Make Barry’s Life Complicated” that pushed him to press his lips against his friend’s.

As soon as it happened, Ross’ thoughts melted. His guard dropped to 0, attack to negative 1, and there was no way he could fight back. Suddenly, Barry was much more bite than he could have asked for. “Mmm...” Was all Ross could moan. It was all he could do before Barry pulled away, a wild blush blotching his face.

He let go of Ross. “I-I’m sorry, shit that was- oh is that- the capture still on?” His embarrassed laugh died before it even started, eyes darting around to look at anything but the man next to him. 

“It's okay, Bar! I kinda pushed you too far.” Ross admitted shyly. To reassure him even more, a smile played upon his lips. “I do believe you can do this, though.”

“Really?” 

Ross nodded, laying a hand on Barry’s arm. He could still see the remains of flushed skin on his cheeks. “Yeah.” He then glided his hand down Barry’s arm. “Unless you need another quick kiss to-”

“Kevin cut this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


End file.
